Kagerou-Hen
Story Line The story begins with Satoshi cradling Satoko's blodied corpse in his arms. There are people looming over him and when he turns his head he see's someone who looks just lik him watching apathetically. This mirrored Satoshi is Otobe Akira, who'd been wandering this area since he and his friends had committed suicide. Satoshi is confused by this as Otobe turns and leaves before he has a chance to say anything. Everything then fades off or ness. Satoshi then awakes in his bed to Satoko asking if they can go to the park. Satoshi agrees, shaking the dream away as they go. Satoko brings her new pet; a black cat, with them as they go and play. The two eventually make their way to a swing set where the cat suddenly hops off of Satoko's lap and begins to run. Satoko, upset over this, chases after the cat with Satoshi following behind. Satoko finally catches the kitty but caught the cat in the middle of the street with a speeding truck making it's way. Satoshi is unable to do anything as he watches his sister get brutally hit by the car. Traumatized, Satoshi becomes even more disturbed when the truck keeps driving away and on the other side of the street is Otobe, who tells him just to give up and pessimistic stuff. Otobe seems to play a villainous or at least shady part in this whole thing as everything fades away once more. Satoshi wakes up yet again, and finds it rather chilling as the same scene plays out once again. Nontheless he goes along with it until the point where the cat runs away. As Satoko is about to go and run after the cat, Satoshi grabs her hand and prevents her from running, reassuring her that the cat probably wanted to go back home or something. After Satoko is calmed, the two decide to simply go on a walk as Satoshi finds relief in being able to save her. The two cross a building where Satoko suddenly screams. Satoshi stops and looks up to see some pipes fall from up ahead as a second later, as if trying to run towards him, Satoko is pierced by one of these pipes that would've hit Satoshi otherwise. Satoshi is about to run towards her until he see's Otobe next to him. Otobe then repeats that Satoshi should give up from which Satoshi becomes angry and tries throwing a punch towards the boy, only to be pulled and turned/flung into the opposite direction. As he's falling backwards, Satoshi see's the black cat staring at him in a rather evil manner as well as Satoko's face on the ground, smiling, before he falls into the darkness. He then watches this system repeat multiple times with Satoko dying no matter how many times Satoshi tries to avoid their paths, whether it be falling down the stairs or off a building, his little sister seems to get killed every single time. Otobe, who's alread given up on life is once again on the other side of the street as the two are both in a sort of limbo state, tells Satoshi that it's easier just to give up. The two watch as Satoko and Satoshi run towards the street. Satoshi becomes rather frustrated as he see's himself stop as Satoko goes further in the street. Tired of seeing his baby sister suffer the same fate, the limbo Satoshi dashes forward and through the other Satoshi who kind of dissapears, and grabs Satoko's hand, pulling and sending her out of the way as he takes her place and is it. Satoko watches in a wide eyed horror as well as Otobe does as Satoshi smiles at them both, and tells Otobe that it's never too late to try or something hopeful like that. Otobe is overwhelmed by this rather enlightenment as he's given hope and disapears. Satoshi is thankful in seeing this but then see's a second ghostlike figure of Satoko appear beside her in the same way as Otobe appeared before Satoshi before he quickly dies. Satoko remains standing there before Satoshi's twisted corpse as it all fades away to black. The morning makes it's way once more as this time Satoko's the one to wake up in her bed with her soft white kitty on her lap. She looks up at the window before commenting on how she wasn't able to save her brother that time. With the plot ending at that Characters Hojo Satoshi The protagonist of the story that constantly tries to keep his sister, Hojo Satoko, from tragic fates presumably caused by Otobe Akira and eventually triumphs. Otobe Akira The antagonist of the story that is more of a phantom than anything else. The only person that seems able to see him is Satoshi, who he persistently tells to give up on trying to save Satoko. He is enlightened by Satoshi's sacrifice and disappears. Hojo Satoko Satoshi's little sister and the catalyst of the events of Kagerou-hen. She keeps running into a bad end by geting killed by some violent means despite Satoshi's attempts to save her from that fate. Setting The setting of Kagerou-hen remains ambiguous throughout the story. However, it can assumed that they are within Hinamizawa, the canon setting of the series Satoshi and Satoko hail from, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Trivia